Lunar Nights
by me-and-fang4vr
Summary: A girl based of of me and her friends also based off of my friends encounter many things, for example hybrids! This is only part one! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"What the heck was that?!" says my little brother, Ryan, who looks scared to death.  
"Umm…I think it was the thing THAT HAS BEEN CHASING US FOR THE PAST HOUR AND A HALF!" I say.  
Hey, I'm Logan, Ryan's older sister and there has been this werewolf/vampire chasing me, Ryan, my cousin Haven, and my best friend Sadie for no apparent reason! Well, it might have to do with that fact that I am trying to figure out what the heck is going on with me, we broke into someone's house and then are now trying to escape from this hybrid thingy! So yeah, I'm guessing your confused…so I'll bring you up to speed, k?  
Well it all started out like this…."RYAN, GET OUT NOW!" I yelled at my little brother. I was having a slumber party, and of course (as all little bro's do), he was ruining all the fun by coming in and trying to scare us! With a werewolf costume! It didn't work though. We all laughed, and then he started getting into everything and making fun of us (Me, Haven, and Sadie)! We all grabbed him and threw him out of the room and slammed the door.  
Later on that evening, while we were getting our PJ's on we heard a loud CRASH, followed by a large THUD, BANG! We all thought it was Ryan, trying to mess with us in the shed. My house is two stories tall and I have never been afraid to jump but, me and my friends built a ladder thing-y so we won't break something and then have to explain to "the parents". Of course we weren't afraid, so said I would go get him and be right back.  
"Are you sure, I mean, there's no guarantee that it's Ryan, you know?" Sadie said.  
"I'm pretty sure tis' fine darling!" I said in a fake, overdone British accent.  
She said ok and let me go and be on my way. I jumped out my window and landed doing a spider-man pose (I thought it was pretty cool…), and ran toward the shed. I opened the door to the shed and flew across the room in to the corner the darkest part of the shed. (I know what you're thinking I am trying to scare Ryan, right?) WRONG. I ran because it wasn't Ryan, I think it was a, no that can't be, I thought to myself. There is no way that was a werewolf, is there? I was right and I breathed out loud and IT heard me! It turned around towards me.  
"I knew you would do this", he (I think) said plus he ran towards me, grabbed me and started to choke me. He tore his claws through my arm and undershirt I was wearing. I somehow managed to scream (I am, by law (under parents rules) not allowed to say what I was screaming, but trust me it wasn't good!) Also, I was bit on my side (by that complete jerk who didn't know what was good for him…). I passed out from the pain….but before I did I remember seeing this faint, bright flash of light before I passed out.  
I woke up with a mind splitting headache, I grabbed it afraid that it would split. I wasn't afraid that my brain would fall out though cuz as my friend Sadie says, "You can't lose what you've never had!" So yeah, I went down stairs to get some aspirin and my Step-Mom, Janelle, was there waiting for me.  
"Good morning, Honey!" she said, "How are you?"  
"Oh, fine" I said scooting towards the cabinet that contained the medicine. I looked at the table we use for all the things known as eating, and saw Haven, but not Sadie.  
"Hey Janelle," I asked, "Where's Sadie?" she always was up before me, so that wasn't the reason she wasn't at the table.  
"Last I saw her was… when she said she was going to be in bathroom putting her contacts in." She replied.  
I said thanks, raced towards the bathroom, and of course the light was off, so I got really frustrated. Then I remembered: Hey, I have my own bathroom, and I told my friends, any time they come over use, my bathroom not the guest bathroom! Oh yeah…. hmmm. So I went there, still no luck. Right when I was about to give up hope I saw this bright light, much like the one I saw before I passed out earlier. I ran into my room and found Sadie….holding a stick….or a wand, whichever one.  
"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and snatched the wand.  
"Watch your language, young lady!" I heard Janelle say.  
"I said heck!" I yelled. She said ok and sorry.  
I stared at Sadie. Her face was covered with the emotions of anger, confusion, and shock.  
"You weren't supposed to find out yet…" she mumbled, looking distant.  
"IN THE VEIN OF HECK, I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" I whispered very firmly, trying not to be too loud so Janelle would hear.  
Haven had walked into the room to see what I was cursing like a sailor for. She now sat on my bed, and stared in disbelief at the stick in my hand.  
"I can explain! Just please close and lock the door and I will explain!" Sadie said sincerely enough to make me look at Haven and ask her to shut and lock the door. She did, and then Sadie looked at me and said, "You might want to sit down, it could take a while."  
"It's true, I am a Witch and I ca-"  
"Wait! YOU CAN DO MAGIC AND SPELLS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?" Haven interrupted and seemed really mad, which is weird cuz she never gets mad! "WTH IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" She yelled. I got a little mad because if I curse Janelle flips out, but if Haven does it… nothing happens! Anyway…..I felt kind of like I had a huge gash and it hurt like %&$. I looked at my arm to make it was there. Well it was….  
"No! It's worse than I thought!" Sadie screamed. I stared at it. My veins were starting to show really badly…..my finger nails grew till they were a bit longer than fake nails. I became panicked and ran to my mirror. My eye color was swirling into an ice blue color and my front canine teeth looked sharper than heck. All of a sudden, I could smell some kind of perfume. It was a very over powering smell of girlie-ness.  
"God, Haven! Don't you think you have enough perfume on!?" I said to Haven. I could hear the music from the radio like someone was blaring it. I said "Would turn it down?" I yelled. Sadie raised an eyebrow but flicked her wrist and turned it off with her "powers" and shot me a glance.  
Haven looked at me and said the last time she wore perfume was yesterday, and she had taken a shower since then. Sadie said it was my senses getting stronger because of what happened.  
"You see the thing that bit you was a….a hybrid. It bit you so now you are slowly changing into one to but you are more vampire than werewolf, so you have the senses of a werewolf and vampire but look like a vampire definitely…." Sadie explained. For me it was all falling into place, which explains it…"Wait. Why did it come after me in the first place?" I said. Sadie looked at me like she was afraid to tell me. "Because…I didn't want you to get hurt!" She said rather quietly, but she looked at the ground rather than look straight at me.  
"How would I get hurt?" I asked, filled with tons of confusion. I looked at Haven she had the same look on my face as I did, pure confusion.  
Sadie looked at me and said," You see, if you knew I was a witch our combined powers might attract other... creatures... not as nice or as pretty as yours truly!"  
Me and Haven looked at her with a look that seemed to scream "SAY WHA?" She raised an eyebrow, shook her head, and sighed.  
"So your saying, the reason you didn't tell her was because you didn't want her to get hurt?" Haven said, like she didn't believe her for a second. Even though we had all been friends since who knows how long ago, we still had our times of "I'm right Blah!" "No I am! Blah" "Shut up your both wrong!" This was one of those times!  
Sadie narrowed her eyes and said very slowly, "Yes…that's exactly right. That's why I said that!"  
"Oh, really? By the way you don't need to use attitude with me, because I tend to get mad! You should know, you get me mad all the time!" Haven said while making her head bob around like she was some kind of gangster or something.  
"BOTH OF YOU! SHUT YOUR MOUTHS BEFORE I SHUT THEM FOR YOU!"  
They both stared at me in shock. I never talked like that to them unless I had to, and I just did.  
"Look, I'm sorry, but you guys need to get it together! We all know that you're a witch," I turned toward Sadie and lowered my voice when I said the word witch, "But, I'm having problems of my own, in case ya didn't notice!"  
They both looked at me and nodded, while still something about them was uneasy.

A little later we were still in my room discussing what we needed to do to get me back to "normal" (as normal as I could be before….). We discussed using magic, but Sadie said it was too risky because she didn't know all the "safest" spells plus, she was underage and couldn't perform magic outside of her school… something about Hogwarts or whatever. Oh well!  
Then we heard it. Footsteps very slow footsteps. "What are we going to do?" Haven whispered but yelled somehow. "You still look like Selene from Underworld but cooler!" They looked panicked and Sadie looked at me and said, "Give me my wand!"  
As soon as her wand left my hands I felt weak I looked back at my mirror. My teeth looked about normal, but still sharp, my eyes were returning to their normal hazel green eyes.  
"My nails are normal," I announced, "but my senses are still going crazy!" They looked at me and nodded their heads in approval.  
"Can you tell who it is?" Haven asked me.  
"How the heck am I-" I was cut off by the smell of an over abundance of Axe. "It's Ryan!" I practically screamed. They gave me panicked looks.  
"Are you sure," Haven asked, "It could be your dad!"  
I glared at her and said, "Unless my dad suddenly wears Axe cologne, I don't think so!" I said that kind of bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I stood there in disbelief. I couldn't believe it. The news that me and my friends had just heard was a mix of confusion and happiness. My aunt Selene was coming to visit us from England. Of course I was excited my favorite aunt was coming to visit, but why did it have to be now?

That's why only moments earlier Ryan had come to get me and my friends Sadie and Heavan. (Technically, Heavan is my cousin but close enough!) Anyway, back to the story. I was full of questions though I stayed silent. _Why is she coming now? What did she want? _My thoughts were interupeted by the soud of my phone vibrating. I slipped my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. The name was a familiar one, it was AUNT SELENE. I answered the phone with a sing-song voice.

"Heya, Selene!" I chirped. I was met by the brittish accent I missed so much!

"Hello, darling." She replied in a flat voice," I'm sure your father has already told you I'm coming for a visit?"

"yeah he has. Was it supposed to be a surprise? Cuz if it was I didn't know until just now and-"

"No it wasn't a surprise and I just needed to tell you I am coming and it will be ok. I will be there soon. Goodbye darling." And with that she hung up the phone.

Why was she so friggin mysterious sometimes!? I mean really? Come on I NEED details not suspense.

**"**_It will be ok darling._**"** I said in my British mimicking voice. I do that when I'm jealous of my aunt's voice or I'm irritated with her. Like I said before, WHY SO SUSPISOUS?! Uggggg…..oh well.

So yeah, this ought to be fun. I grabbed my friends and ran upstairs and told them everything that had just happened.

"OMG! Do you think she's psychic? Like she can read your mind or something?" Heaven said. She has a tendency to believe anything she sees on the internet. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know honestly. I mean I doubt it but I mean we have always had this connection like if I needed something she knew and if she was in pain I could feel it. It's like we those twins but we aren't cuz that would just be weird!" I said this thinking to myself.

I asked myself could she be more than just my aunt from Britain? Could we have more than just a small connection? I said this to myself and thought, and I thought Bella Swan had it bad….


	3. The Revealing

Chapter 3:

I woke up to the annoying sound of the _Beep! Beep! Beep! _of the alarm clock. Great I thought to myself. Time to pick up my aunt Selene. I rolled off my bed and found my way to my closet. I flipped on the light and it stung my eyes. I made it quick and threw on some clothes. In the end I was wearing some torn skinny jeans, a black and red tank with the All-American Rejects logo on it and my high tops. I looked outside and saw the fog and figured it was cold outside so I threw on my jean jacket and was out the door.

I shivered as I walked outside and thought _Glad I wore a jacket!_ I had my keys in hand and then walked to my cherry red slug-bug! It was the present I could have asked for and I was about in love with it as I was with Harry Styles! I climbed inside and drove towards the airport. I was thinking so much I was surprised I made it to the airport ok. I got out of my car and hopped on the hood. I had been waiting about ten minutes before I felt arms wrap around me and embrace me in a hug while hearing the word, "Hello darling! I've missed you so much! Oh my goodness you have gotten so big!"

My lungs practically busted as I felt her finally let go of me. I was barely able to get the "nice to see you too" out of my throat. She beamed at me and said, "So sorry. I forgot about my strength for a minute."

I smiled and said its fine and laughed. She laughed at that. I loved her laugh so much! She smiled that beautiful smile and said, "Common lets go home and see your mom, shall we?"

"Sure" I said with too much perkiness for my liking. We flopped into my car and I started the car. We drove off and started talking about things that normal people would talk about and then she stopped all of a sudden.

"Look, we need to talk." She said much more serious than I had been expecting.

I swallowed hard and exhaled. "About what?" I asked.

She looked at me with a solemn look on her face. "We need to talk about you…." She breathed in and closed her eyes. "About you being a vampire" She opened her eyes and they were a shade of purple and I gasped.

"How did you know?"


End file.
